Amour Interdit
by sakura-li03
Summary: Princess Tomoyo and her personal maidbestfreind are forced to run to the Li kingdom where they meet two people who will change their lives forever... SS ET. I haven't updated in 3 years! I deeply apologize! Trying to get the next chapter! Forgive me.
1. Prolouge

If you dont R+R we wont update this story (me and my freind are writing it together) k well enjoy!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own ccs so dont sue blahdyblahdyblah but i do own the various characters that I make up in the story so ha!  
  
-----------~+~-----------  
  
---prologue---  
  
"Could you get me a drink Sakura?" said a thirsty Tomoyo.  
  
"Sure" said Sakura.  
  
Sakura was about to walk out the door when.....  
  
BOOOOOM!!!!!  
  
then they got thrown to the floor as the castle shook.  
  
Sakura ran over to Tomoyo.  
  
"Tomoyo!?...Tomoyo!? are you alright?" said a worried Sakura.  
  
"Yes but are you ok?" said Tomoyo.  
  
Then Queen Daidojii came rushing in....  
  
"Girls are you alright!?" Said the Queen.  
  
"Yes" said Sakura and Tomoyo at the same time.  
  
"Girls come with me....quickly" said the Queen.  
  
The Queen walked out of the room and the girls followed her. They went to were the knights were....  
  
"Girls go with the knights to the Li Kingdom" said the Queen while putting Tomoyo and Sakura on the horses.  
  
"But mom.... what is going on and..... what about you!?" asked Tomoyo looking down at her mother very upset and scared.  
  
"Don't worry about me just make sure you get there!" said the Queen will the knights rode off.   
  
---------  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo were hanging onto the knights as tight as the could for there were some of the people who were bombing the castle chasing them. All of a sudden Sakura and Tomoyo heard two bullet shots...... then the kinghts just fell off the horses. The horses went out off control and knocked Sakura and Tomoyo off.  
  
"Ahhhh!" said Tomoyo and Sakura as they both fell off  
  
They both landed on the ground and ran to each other...  
  
"Tomoyo!.....Come on we have to run!" said a scared Sakura  
  
"ok" said Tomoyo  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo both started to run but.....they heard two more gun shots and then the horses chasing them then ran away(did they really have guns back then?lol)....Tomoyo fell to the ground......  
  
"Tomoyo are you ok?" said Sakura while getting on her knees.  
  
Tomoyo sat up..... and groaned in pain as she look down at her leg which was bleeding.  
  
"O my gosh Tomoyo we have to get you to the Li Kingdom right away!" said Sakura in a worried voice.  
  
"ya" said Tomoyo weakly.  
  
Sakura bends down and says "get on my back, i'll carry you." Tomoyo climbs on Sakura's back and Sakura starts to run. Sakura just saw the Li Kingdom when she heard a noise in the bushes......  
  
--------  
  
"Do you want to go out side to get some fresh air?" asked Eriol.  
  
"Sure" said Syaoran  
  
Eriol and Syaoran went outside of the front gate....then they heard a gun shot.....  
  
"What was that?" asked Syaoran  
  
"I don't know" said Eriol  
  
"Hey what is that?" asked Syaoran while looking at one figure carrying another  
  
"I don't know... lets go find out" said Eriol  
  
Then the two figures fell to the ground......Eriol and Syaoran ran to the people lieing on the ground....one had a fresh gun wound on the back of her leg and the other had a gun wound that had obviously been bleeding for awile. They were both knocked out.   
  
"Ah we need to get them treated right away before they loose to mush blood" said Eriol  
  
"ya" said Syaoran as they pick up the girls.  
  
-------------~*~-------------  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V (Just press the little purple go button next to Submit Review to review pleeeeez!) 


	2. Realizations

If you dont R+R we wont update this story (me and my freind are writing it together) k well enjoy!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own ccs so dont sue blahdyblahdyblah but i do own the various characters that I make up in the story so ha!  
  
-----------~+~-----------  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo woke in a unfamiliar room. Sakura sat up and leaned on the head board she looked over at the bed next to her....  
  
"Tomoyo....you awake?" asked Sakura softly.   
  
Tomoyo sat up "ya" Tomoyo said in a weakly voice.  
  
"Where are we?" asked Sakura comfused. Before anyone could say anything the door opened slowly..... a boy with sharp amber eyes and messy chocolate brown, short hair walked in. Then a boy with soft azure eyes and straight navy blue, short hair walked in.   
  
"Well good morning" said Eriol cheefully.   
  
"Good morning" said Tomoyo and Sakura in unison  
  
"What happened to you guys yesterday?" asked Syaoran while sitting on Sakura's bed  
  
"Ya you guys were pretty beat up" said Eriol  
  
"Is this the Li kingdom?" asked Tomoyo  
  
"Yes it is" said Eriol  
  
"We were sent here by my mother Queen Daidojii because it wasnt safe at the Daidojii kingdom which was under attack and we werent safe" said Tomoyo  
  
"So the knights were letting us ride with them here until they were shot and fell off then the horses which went wild, so we were running when Tomoyo was shot so I carried her on my back and we could just see the Li Kingdom when a guy came out of the bushes and shot me" said Sakura looking down at her hands.   
  
"Oh wow thats alot for a girl to go through in one day" said Syaoran grinning patting her on the shoulder.   
  
"So are we offered safe haven here?" asked Tomoyo  
  
"Yes I think that will be ok" said Syaoran  
  
"Oh good" Said Tomoyo who flopped back down on the bed wincing in pain.  
  
"So are you both princesses of the Daidojii Kingdom?" asked Syaoran  
  
"Oh well.." Sakura stuttered  
  
"Yes, Yes of course we are" said Tomoyo  
  
"Oh well thats nice" said Eriol  
  
"Are you two both royalty here?" asked Tomoyo  
  
"Ya we are" said Syaoran as Eriol flinched  
  
"Well thats good..... what are your names anyway?" asked Sakura  
  
"Mine is Syaoran and his is Eriol" said Syaoran  
  
"and yours?" asked Eriol  
  
"Mine is Tomoyo and hers is Sakura" said Tomoyo  
  
"Oh what nice names" blurted out Syaoran and Eriol at the same time then realising what they just said they blushed.   
  
"Oh thank you" said Sakura as Tomoyo tried to hide her giggles in her pillow.   
  
----that night----  
  
Tomoyo was thirsty and decided to get out of bed and get a drink for herself. As she was walking down the hallways (leaning on the walls of course) she heard muttering in a room with the door open. She looked in and the first sight that met her eyes was that of Eriol Hiiragizawas.   
  
'He looks so.....so peaceful right there' thought Tomoyo as a slight blush made its way accross her face.   
  
'No I shouldnt be looking in his room, its rude but..... why is Li-kun sleeping on a large bed and Hiiragizawa-kun is sleeping on a small bed..... maybe thats how he wants it?' thought Tomoyo as she continued on to get a drink.   
  
----in the morning----  
  
Sakura sat up slowly. She had woken up and all the pain seemed to be gone.... maybe it healed? So she got on her feet but there was still some pain so it was hard to walk, but she need to go to the bathroom and no one was there to help her because Tomoyo was asleep. So she got up and held on to the walls for balance. She was very close to the bathroom when she winced in pain as she stepped forward and she started to fall....  
  
"Kinomoto-san!" was what Sakura heard when she seemed to land on something soft.....  
  
"Are you ok?" asked Syaoran who had happened to have been walking by and caught Sakura before she fell.   
  
"Im fine" said Sakura as she tried to stand up but fell back into Syaorans arms.   
  
"No your not.. where are you going ill help you" asked a concerned Syaoran  
  
"Well.... I kinda need to use the bathroom" mumbled Sakura  
  
"Oh ok well then come on" said Syaoran as he helped Sakura up  
  
He lead Sakura to the bathroom and waited outside the door for her to finish and when she did she came out and they started walking back to her room.   
  
"I think you and Daidojii-san should stay in bed for at least one more day" said Syaoran  
  
"Ya" said Sakura as they walked into the room.   
  
"Good Morning Sakura.... where did you go?" asked Tomoyo  
  
"Oh to the bathroom" said Sakura  
  
"Ok well Eriol just stopped in and said he would go grab us all some breakfast" said Tomoyo smiling  
  
"Ahhhh good Im starving" said Sakura as Syaoran helped her into bed  
  
"Well Ill go see if he needs any help" said Syaoran as he walked out of the room  
  
-----  
  
"Hey Eriol" said Syaoran  
  
"Hi, theyre not done with breakfast yet so Im waiting" said Eriol  
  
"Uhu" said Syaoran  
  
"Those two.... theyre really nice huh?" said Eriol  
  
"Ya they really are" said Syaoran with a faraway look in his eyes  
  
"Why did we lie" said Eriol  
  
"I guess because..... you seem two be falling for one of them" said Syaoran with a smirk on his face  
  
"Ya well I wouldnt be talking because you seem to be in the same situation of "falling"" said Eriol with a matching smirk  
  
"Ya you could say that" said Syaoran  
  
-----  
  
"hey Tomoyo" said Sakura  
  
"Ya" said Tomoyo  
  
"Li-kun and Hiiragizawa-kun are realling being nice helping us this much" said Sakura  
  
"Yes they are..... but they really dont have to spend that much time with us..." said Tomoyo  
  
"Ya but I enjoy theyre company" said Sakura  
  
"Really... oh but you do seem to enjoy looking at Li-kun dont you" said Tomoyo sarcastically as she giggled  
  
"Oh my Tomoyo, Eriols back with the breakfast" said Sakura and then Tomoyo jerked her head around quite quickly.   
  
"Oh were" said Tomoyo  
  
"hahahaha my point proven, you enjoy Hiiragizawa-kuns company as much as I enjoy Li-kuns" said Sakura triumphantly  
  
-------------~*~-------------  
  
Ok so maybe that chappy was a lil short but school just started so its hard to get time!!!!  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V (Just press the little purple go button next to Submit Review to review pleeeeez!) 


	3. Where's Tomoyo?

If you don't R+R we wont update this story (me and my friend are writing it together) k well enjoy!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own ccs so don't sue blahdyblahdyblah but I do own the various characters that I make up in the story so ha!  
  
-----------~+~-----------  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Sakura woke up the next morning and sat up. She looked to see if Tomoyo was awake.  
  
"Tomoyo?" she said while getting up from her bed and walking over to Tomoyo's.  
  
"I guess she already got up" Sakura said looking at an empty bed. Sakura got dressed with the clothes the maids gave her the other day. She walked through the halls calling for Tomoyo....  
  
"Tomoyo?!.....Tomoyo!?......Tomoyo!?" said Sakura peeking in to rooms. "Maybe she is in the dinning room with Hiiragizawa-kun and Li-kun." Sakura found the dinning room where Hiiragizawa-kun and Li-kun were.  
  
"Have you guys seen Tomoyo any where?" She asked.  
  
"No sorry.....What about you Syaoran?" Said Eriol looking at Syaoran.  
  
"Nope sorry but we will help look for her after we are done with our breakfast....ok? Syaoran said with a grin on his face.  
  
"Why don't you join us?" asked Eriol  
  
"Ok" said Sakura while sitting down at the table.  
  
------After breakfast------  
  
"Ok Eriol you go tordes the garden and look for her there and me and Kinomoto-san will look for her in the castle maybe she got lost in this huge place." Said Syaoran pointing in the directions they should go.   
  
"How come Kinomoto-san is going with you?" asked Eriol with a smirk on his face.  
  
"ummm...err..well because..... she doesn't know this place very well and we don't wanna be looking for her and Daidojii-san do we?" Said Syaoran. Eriol looked down with is hand on his chin.  
  
"Well I guess not.....But thats not what I ment..." said Eriol looking up but got cut off when Syroran pulled Sakura down the hall.  
  
"What a moron" said Eriol walking to the garden.  
  
------Sakura and Syroran------~2 hours later~  
  
Daidojii-san  
  
"Tomoyo!?.......Tomoyo!?.........Tomoyo!?" said Sakura and Syroran looking in different rooms.  
  
"Where could she be?" said Sakura leaning agenst a wall looking down at her feet.  
  
"I am sure she is hear some where, don't worry" said Syroran standing in front of Sakura.  
  
"Yah but we checked the castle twice." Said Sakura looking in to Syronans eyes with tears in her eyes.  
  
"She means everything in the world to me." Sakura said softly about to cry.  
  
Please don't worry about it Kinomoto-san, I mean we don't even know is Eriol fond her so please don't cry." said Syroran while putting is hands on her shoulders trying to comfort her.  
  
--------Eriol-------  
  
"Daidojii-san........Daidojii-san.........Daidojii-san!" said Eriol calling Tomoyo. Eriol was silent for a moment when he heard a cry of somesort. He started to walk tordes the woods were the cry was coming from. As he got closer there was Tomoyo crying at the ege of a lake with her hands cupped in her hands. Eriol snicked his way up to her with out making a noise. Tomoyo was stoped crying for a moment and wiped the tears away.  
  
"May i join you?" said Eriol suddenly. Tomoyo wiped around and saw Eriol sanding behind her.  
  
"Hiiragizawa-kun......ummm sure." said Tomoyo surprised that he found her.  
  
"Please call me Eriol form now on. said Eriol while sitting next to Tomoyo and looked out at the lake. Tomoyo nodded her head.  
  
"I never know there was a lake here" Eriol said.  
  
"Really?" said Tomoyo looking at the lake too.  
  
"Yup" Said Eriol. There sat in silence for a moment.  
  
"Why were you crying?" Asked Eriol now looking at Tomoyo.  
  
"I wasn't crying." said Tomoyo looking at Eriol strait in the eye.  
  
"Yes you were." said Eriol as he wiped a tear off of Tomoyos face.  
  
"Well....it's my mother....."said Tomoyo looking down. "I don't what to do.... i mean the last time i saw her was when she told me and Sakura to come here and i never say her again, i don't even know if she is safe or hurt or even worse.......dead." said Tomoyo bursting in to tears again.   
  
"Daidojii-san...." Eriol said while looking at Tomoyo cry. Eriol took Tomoyo's hands and pulled them up so that she would stand. Tomoyo looked up at him with confusion.   
  
"I think you need one of these." said Eriol while hugging Tomoyo tight to him. "Please don't cry..... i hurts me to see that there are sad and i can't do any thing to help...." said Eriol still hugging her. Tomoyo stoped crying and huged Eriol back.  
  
"Thank you." said Tomoyo softly so that only he could hear her.  
  
  
  
  
  
-------------~*~-------------  
  
sorry for not updated we just couldn't get the time to write it with school and everything.  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V (Just press the little purple go button next to Submit Review to review pleeeeez!) 


End file.
